


Escaping The Past

by Ziallshippingislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Past Mentions of Abuse, yay Ziall, ziall, ziall fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziallshippingislife/pseuds/Ziallshippingislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know you’re a lot different than anyone else I’ve ever met at these things.” Now for the first time Zayn’s gaze had broken away, but Niall had snapped his eyes over to the dark haired lad.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Niall asked then, and the biggest smile that Niall had ever seen plastered itself to Zayn’s face.</p><p>“It means I like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Niall and Zayn are both homeless kids who go to a group sesh to let out their feelings and they manage to fall in love somehow. It can be short I just need this thanks a bunch”

Niall glanced up at the sign on the giant bright yellow door littered with liquid sunshine and happiness. He cringed at the delight being portrayed, as if it were trying to suck him into the sham behind the painted wood. Only he knew better. The glimmering deception was creeping from the crack underneath the door and he could hear the faint sounds of desolation and distress clawing at his ears.

He sighed and stuck his hand out to the handle, knowing when he twisted it there was no going back. It’s not like he had a choice in the matter anyway. Slowly, as the door swung open, he couldn’t help the irritation and discomfort rest in his features. The familiarity was seeping deep inside him, past his skin and down into his already wounded organ positioned in his chest.

It was everything he expected as he let his eyes travel around the room. About eight kids were gathered in a circle along with a woman, who was now brightly shining her smile towards him making him wince, knowing that behind that fake beam was cryptic vexation and aggravation.

The typical rebel kids, with their tattoos, over exaggerated make-up and cloaked in black who were trying to make a statement made Niall roll his eyes. They were all the same. Plus, the others, showing their happy dimples right back at the woman with their deceiving enthusiasm, which he knew was absolute rubbish, they just wanted the first ticket out of there.

“Welcome,” The woman spoke then, her deafening voice piercing Niall’s ears, “You must be Niall Horan, correct?”

He didn’t answer. He let his eyes connect with the woman’s own, seeing the uncomfortable emotions inside of her as his silence wrapped around the room and the stares from the others were plastering to him.

This wasn’t his first time being at one of these pointless sessions, but it was a requirement, since he was apparently ‘mentally depressed’ as some called it. Yet he knew he wasn’t. These meetings were totally needless, knowing they kept him in this program to keep him out of trouble, and all they seemed to do was piss him off more than he already was.

“Okay, well hun, why don’t you come over here and have a seat next to Zayn, alright?” She suggested, that horrific smile still present, and Niall’s eyes then wandered to the most typical bad boy he had ever laid eyes on. This so called Zayn, covered in tattoos and dressed head to toe in black. He sighed out, knowing now there was another freak he had to socialize and share his stories with.

If he were to just guess, he would say he was an arrogant dick with a strong voice that liked to make you feel smaller than you actually were. He would talk down to you, like the insolent you are to him, and he couldn’t give a shit less who you were or what you were talking about. At least that’s how a good majority of them were.

He groaned and then slung his bag over his shoulder and slumped down into his metal seat, cold and uncomfortable. He looked over to see Zayn staring at him intently, making Niall recoil back a tad. He was about to sneer at him when the dark haired kid spoke, pulling his foot up to rest on his squeaky chair.

“So, what happened with you?” He asked blatantly, his voice laced with no emotion, causing a slight gasp in the group circle. The boy’s question caught Niall off guard, his attention still attached to Zayn’s, as he continued to peer into the depths of Niall’s eyes.

Niall had come in contact with assholes before, and he’s been in his fair share of fights and he could feel his fists clenching, but he couldn’t get kicked out of this group already. He had only been there for less than two minutes, and this stereotypical bad-ass dick head was already getting on his nerves.

“Now, Zayn, what have we talked about?” The woman reprimanded him, crossing her twig sticks of arms across her flat chest. Niall chuckled seeing how young this woman looked. How the hell was she supposed to run this group session so young especially when she appeared to have no authority figure or responsibility? Niall rolled his eyes because once again he had been placed into a bullshit group of nonsense.

“Hm,” Zayn rolled his head back then, tilting it’s way towards her, his gleaming eyes blinking brightly, his teeth biting into his bottom lip while his hair flopped into his face, “I can’t remember.” A sweet sounding tone was evident, and Niall couldn’t believe his eyes as the woman then blushed brightly, her smile popping upon her face wider than before and her eyes averting elsewhere, as the dark haired bastard looked at her with flirtatious eyes of his own.

He chuckled to himself then watching as the scene played out in front of him. It was almost unbelievable as the woman crippled underneath his gaze. It was typical though, pretty bad boy taking away a young unexperienced woman’s breath. The more he watched Zayn the more he understood his game. Swoon and manipulate.

Niall’s eyes then flickered across the room as a small petite girl raised her hand high enough to touch the ceiling. She had bright blonde hair, much like Niall’s own, with sparkling green eyes and Niall cringed at the eagerness etched onto her face, as she twiddled her fingers in the air waiting to be called on.

“Yes Elizabeth?” The woman then seemed to break out of the trance that Zayn had placed her under, noticing the girl’s hand waving back and forth, calling on the her because if she hadn’t it looked like she would have sprung out of her chair.

“I remember last week you telling Zayn that we all, not just him, had to wait until people were ready to share their stories.” She spoke confidently and proudly causing Niall to laugh to himself while pretending to make gagging noise at her answer, causing others to stare at him once again.

The woman’s glare did not go unnoticed as her eyes snapped to the blonde who was trying to suppress a giggle in his throat. She sighed but then folded her hands gently and professionally in her lap, her smile quickly returning to her soft face.

“Niall seeing that you’re new here, we’ll all go over the rules for you.” Her friendly and welcoming tone was embedded with a warning and a tad bit of caution, causing Niall to once again roll his eyes.

The entire room silenced then, quiet for a slight moment as every single head and every eye turned down to the floor. Niall’s eyes stared around the room in wonder as the trained dogs captured a glance with the woman and instantly their heads bowed in shame.

“We must be polite and respectfully listen to everything that we share.” They all said monotonously at once, and the woman’s wide smile continued to spread significantly as they all spoke carefully.

Niall stared back at her confused as her bright eyes were now capturing his own making him shiver. She was hard to read, since she portrayed a positive joyful attitude but her eyes were telling a different story. Niall already didn’t trust her.

Everyone in the room seemed untrustworthy and fake. As time rolled on he felt like he wanted to seep into the earth and hide from them. They were selfish and ignorant, and he knew everyone in the room was sitting in their own personal bubble and did not give a shit about anyone besides their own.

But Niall couldn’t judge. That’s how they’re all brought up even himself. So when she looked at him for his approval he smirked.

“Fuck that.”

~ ~ ~ ~ 

The meeting hadn’t seemed to last long. Niall could feel the tense aura around the room, and he knew he brought it. He didn’t really care much, seeing that once again he was forced into another group therapy which only caused him more misery sitting there and having to wallow in everyone else’s sadness while they shared their depressing life stories that Niall could give two shits about.

It was useless, completely wrong and he didn’t agree with the way things were being run in this group particularly. This woman had them basking in each other’s cuts and wounds and it was disgusting. As he listened to the way she asked such unbelievable questions. ‘How do you feel about that?’ or ‘What did you learn from this?’ Niall scoffed and rolled his eyes, and he could feel her irritation loud and clear, but he didn’t care one bit.

As soon as she dismissed the session he didn’t waste a single moment and instantly popped up from his chair and exited through that sickening bright yellow door. It slammed behind him, and he ignored the loud smack, throwing his bag over his shoulder and heading out of there as fast as he could. That place had started to make him feel sick with the mixture of pain and fake happiness swarming around him.

“Hey,” Niall’s ears perked up as he caught a familiar voice behind him which made him sneer. He began to walk faster now, but it seemed the one following him had plans to catch up. “Wait a second.”

He tried to get away, and he bit his lip in anger when he suddenly glanced over to his right to see a smiling dark haired boy who was still getting on his nerves. Even after that stupid group he was still trying to piss him off.

“What do you want.” He spoke, not even in questionable form. He sounded annoyed and bothered, just like he planned. This kid wasn’t about to say anything friendly, and he could feel it, especially with that smirk snaking it’s way onto his plump lips.

“So what’s your deal?” Zayn asked, walking side by side with the blonde boy now, his stare even more serious than earlier. He watched as Niall’s expression failed to alter, his frown didn’t even twitch in the slightest. He did begin to walk even faster however, hoping maybe this guy would get the idea to fuck off.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He breathed out, his eyes traveling everywhere but the boy next to him now. They caught billboard signs and street signs, but not the giant coffee brown eyes examining his every movement and every breath. He could feel the way his stare was sewing up a bubble of anger inside of him.

“Bullshit you don’t. Everyone’s here for a reason.” He chuckled then, throwing his hands in his pockets, but Niall just cringed at his words.

“Well maybe I don’t have a reason.” He snapped then, causing the tan skinned boy’s eyes to widen a tad as he sighed out heavily.

“So you’re saying you’re voluntary?” He asked in disbelief.

“What if I was.” Niall stopped then, with Zayn halting just in front of him. Their eyes met, and the blonde bit his lip, instantly breaking the glance unable to handle the mystery behind the other boy’s shining eyes.

“I would say you were lying.” He accused confidently, in turn making Niall roll his eyes and cross his hands over his chest. He had picked up that this kid was persistent, but he didn’t know he was this much of a pain in the ass.

“What do you want from me?” He questioned, averting his gaze to the pebbles littered on the ground.

“I’m just curious about you is all.” He answered so simply, and Niall allowed his eyes to rest on his softened face as a smile crept onto Zayn’s lips. He wasn’t buying into it though.

“Okay, well maybe you and your curiosity should screw off.” He barked, and was once again starting to walk away.

Why would this guy give a shit about him? Who the hell was he to be asking any of these questions anyway. It made his brain hurt, as his legs started to pick up the pace wanting to get away from him. Besides, he needed to get home to his foster home, they were probably wondering where he was.

Niall felt the anger present again as he heard running footsteps getting closer from behind him.

“Well that’s not very nice.” He laughed out, catching up with the blonde again, his smile unbreakable, and Niall felt disgusted.

“Who ever said I was?” He shot back, and for a while his eyes were still following him in every direction.

It was quiet then as they walked for a while. The sounds of modern day life surrounding them as they walked down the cracked sidewalk. Niall was trying to get to his temporary home, and this jerk was pissing him off, he couldn’t just show up with a random stranger on another almost complete strangers doorstep.

Those kinds of things weren’t allowed, especially in a place he wasn’t staying in for long, and he didn’t feel like pissing his short-term foster father off again being afraid of the repercussions. This man was intimidating and terrifying, and Niall wasn’t about to mess with him in anyway, or that harsh slap he had received across the face the night before, for not doing the dishes properly, will be the least of his worries.

His nerves were getting to him now, and he wished he didn’t feel the way he did, but he couldn’t help it. He could feel his hands starting to shake, even thinking about being in that house. But he had no control over it. There was nothing he could do. Especially if he wanted a bed to sleep in, no matter how terrible the people were. It was nice to have a room to himself again, even if it was just for a little while.

“You know you’re a lot different than anyone else I’ve ever met at these things.” Now for the first time Zayn’s gaze had broken away, but Niall had snapped his eyes over to the dark haired lad.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Niall asked then, and the biggest smile that Niall had ever seen plastered itself to Zayn’s face.

“It means I like you.”

Niall blushed then, biting his lip, hearing his words. His toothy grin beaming towards him, but Niall couldn’t understand him. His eyes were stuck back to the ground beneath him, as his heart seemed to thud in pain.

“You don’t know me.” His words were barely above a whisper, but Zayn seemed to catch his soft tone.

“Maybe, but you seem to know the right things, and I like that about you.” He told him, and now Niall could only shrug his shoulders.

If that statement could have been any farther from the truth. Niall had no idea what was going on or what he was doing. He was merely existing, a body of mishap and misfortune walking the earth without a purpose. His eyes trying to decipher the world, to try and find out why he was still here. He was alone, a burden, a pain and he was nothing.

“I’m not really sure I know anything.”

“I think you do, especially at group. I can see the way you think it’s wrong to talk about our pasts, like we’re pitying ourselves and looking for the pity of others.” Zayn told him confidently, but Niall sighed, ignoring him.

“Listen, I know you’re just trying to be nice and all, but I’m not looking for a friendship of any kind. I don’t need friends.” He told him then, making Zayn look at him with wondering eyes, and a painful gleam etched onto his face.

“You’re saying you don’t have a single friend?”

“Like I said, I don’t need them.”

Zayn shook his head then, and cocked his head to the side, watching as the blonde who now stood in his spot, and Niall could sense the same flirtatious situation Zayn was plotting here, and Niall only groaned in annoyance, and rolled his eyes as he felt his stupid cheeks heating up just like that annoying woman from group. This bastard was unreal.

“You surely are different Niall.” He said, and Niall glared right back at him, seeing his pretty face trying to coax him into his deceiving words.

“And you surely are typical Zayn.” Niall retorted, and Zayn nodded his head while biting his lip and laughing at the blonde’s words.

“Typical, huh?”

“You’re like all the rest, fake and untrustworthy.” This time, Niall had walked away, and Zayn didn’t pick up his feet to run after him, only his voice caught up to him this time around.

“So, I’ll see you at group later this week?”

“Unfortunately.”

Niall cursed to himself then, seeing now that he was late. His heartbeat began to speed up and his feet began to run.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“So today, let’s open up to talk.” Niall sat back in his seat, staring around bored at the people who were surrounding him in the group. It had been three weeks since he joined and every single day he had been forced to sit in his cold metal seat and listen to all the bullshit talk and it had been agonizing.

“We’ve all been here for a little while now, and we seem to be comfortable and friendly with each other, so how about we share?” She suggested. “Anyone care to start?”

The woman running the group, Miss Sanders had been teaching everyone to share their life experiences that had them here today. It made Niall’s stomach coil and retch with a nauseous feeling as he sat back and tried to ignore every conversation which was going to be brought up in the next hour of the hell he was made to sit through.

She glanced around for a while, her daggers for eyes trying to intimidate the broken souls around the room, yet no one seemed interested. The eyes of the shattered teens gazed into the distance. There was silence looming over the circle with no one speaking up.

It was only moments later that she sighed and Niall thought she was about to give up, but that was until he glanced over to see Zayn who was slowly raising his strong hand and Miss Sanders had that girlish blush dusting her cheeks seeing the boy volunteering.

“I guess I will.” He spoke carefully and Niall could’ve swore he had briefly made eye contact with him, causing him to blush himself now. He bit down on his lip hard then, looking away from the boy with his hand raised.

“Alright Zayn, thank you for volunteering.” She beamed at him. “Start whenever you’re ready.”

Zayn then rested his back in his seat a little and his face looked momentarily disturbed, but before Niall could even process if it had actually been there, it was already gone. Niall’s eyes kept flickering back-and-forth to the ground and to Zayn’s nervous face. Usually the boy never spoke up, and Niall was wondering what the hell he was even doing.

There had been something different about him than the first few times he had talked to him. He always looked like he had something else to say but he never spoke up. Niall wanted to ask but then again he reminded himself he didn’t actually care.

When he walked him home everyday after group, to Niall’s dislike, he felt as if he were holding some words back. But he never spoke them, and everyday Niall would go home and wonder about Zayn a little, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

Niall’s mind grew silent as the boy cleared his throat and began to speak.

“Well my name is Zayn Malik, I’m 16 years old and ever since I was little I’ve been a burden to everyone.”

Niall bit his lip and his heart clenched as he felt that was aimed towards him. Zayn’s voice was present with anger, but also hurt as he spoke his words and now Niall could understand why the venom in his tone was shot at him. Because that’s the way he treated him. Exactly like a burden. Zayn had ran a hand through his hair then, breathing out before continuing.

“My parents were alcoholics, and they weren’t exactly the nicest alcoholics.” The boy continued to open up, and unlike the many times before Niall was actually listening to his dark confession. “My mother would leave me for days alone with my father who would beat me, relentlessly. And then one day they left,”

He could hear the way he clenched his teeth, and his fists balled into rage.

“And I never saw them again and I said good riddance.” Niall then glanced up, but once again he could feel that irritation searing in his chest as the kids around them started to clap for him. “And now here I am, still trying to find anyone that will take me in, and it’s rather unlikely. But, I’m still trying to find my happiness.”

When he ended, he sat back, but there wasn’t that signature smile that was resting on his lips, because Niall knew that was something he didn’t want to do. Zayn didn’t want to share and his eyes were connected with Niall’s who was now smoldering with anger in his seat, because he understood Zayn now, as he continued to glance into his eyes.

He wanted to share himself with Niall. He didn’t care about the rest of the kids around him or the group for that matter. He wanted Niall to listen, because he wanted to share this with him. He wanted to force him to listen, only because the blonde never listened.

He knew that he didn’t care to know him at all, so this was his only chance. Yet Niall didn’t want to know and he had never asked because Zayn was nothing but a stranger to him, someone who followed him home after he had wasted an hour of his time going to something completely pointless in his mind.

But now Niall knew, and he felt something deep inside him, those familiar feelings he had come to suppress, the one’s he couldn’t rely on anymore.

“Thank you very much Zayn, that was very brave of you.” Miss Sanders smiled at him, and then instantly looked around the group to see the others nodding in approval. “Does anyone care to comment?”

“So what, all we’re supposed to do is just share our sob stories?” Niall spoke up then, and everyone’s eyes once again snapped towards him, and he couldn’t understand why they all looked so afraid of him, except one pair of dark brown eyes which were resting on him gently now.

“Niall, I wouldn’t call them that, these are your life stories that effect everybody here. We all have problems and-

“And you want us to talk about it and share it with people because?” He broke in, and he could hear how rude he was being but he didn’t care in the slightest.

Everything she pried at inside of them was unnecessary and torturous, and Niall couldn’t begin to understand in the least why she was trying to pick apart the details that had hurt them so badly. Why she wanted them to speak of the times they should be moving past and forgetting was beyond him. There was nothing about the past that could bring them any of the happiness that she was going on about, and Niall hated her. He hated this entirely.

“Because it’s good to get out that anger and pain instead of keeping it inside you which causes turmoil, guilt and sorrow so we share it with others who can understand us.” She told him firmly, and Niall only shook his head.

“Can understand us…” He breathed out, and chuckled in disbelief. “That’s the biggest load of shit I’ve ever heard.”

He noticed the hard smile on the woman’s face, and he could tell she was trying not to break. The entire room was silent again, as Niall continued to stab and tear at the problems with this group, trying to understand what their motive was, because if you asked him it was a waste of time.

“Well, love why don’t you share your story with us.” She questioned then, and Niall couldn’t believe her but he had felt his blood reach it’s boiling point as he broke. He felt something inside him snap and his voice became loud capturing everyone’s attention around him.

“Once upon a time I was born into a wonderful family who had everything.” He seethed, his eyes clenched, with his arms crossed over his chest in their usual position. He could feel everyone’s eyes trail away, except for that Zayn bastard. His gaze was still held strong to Niall’s red cheeks, and wild eyes.

“Once upon a time, I had everything. And one day, some psychopath started our house on fire and I lost my entire family.”

He choked up, and he cursed then, because this wasn’t how he wanted this to go. He wasn’t supposed to get teary eyed over this anymore. He was better now, he knew that tears wouldn’t be able to solve his problems. So he never cried anymore.

“And now no one can find out what to do with the sad worthless lonely foster kid. So they send me to home after home trying to find out what to do with me until I turn 18 and fend for myself. The end.”

The silence was unbearable for him then, and he scoffed as he saw one girl starting to cry. The woman just sat there, watching him heaving in anger, and this was the first time she actually looked speechless.

“W-Well I’m very sorry to hear that Niall.” She spoke carefully, fighting to find her words. “Some things are really unfair and there’s nothing we can do to change them but we must keep moving forward and not let our lives steer from the path of happiness.”

Niall winced at the damn word that kept creeping back into her words. That happiness bullshit. Niall wasn’t a fool, he knew that didn’t exist.

“Does anyone care to comment?” She questioned then, making Niall look up to the others around the circle.

“You’re not worthless.” Niall’s eyes widened and his eyes snapped over to see Zayn still staring intently at him from across the circle. He saw the way he was frowning at him, his eyes holding disapproval, and Niall glared back at him, his eyes narrowing, and his teeth clenching.

“What?”

“I don’t think you’re worthless.” Zayn spoke more confidently now, but Niall ignored him, because he was lying. He didn’t know anything. He was just trying to get close just so something could shatter him, just like everything else…

“Like I said, you don’t know anything about me!” Niall was breaking. He could feel the dam he had built inside of him beginning to crack, and what bothered him was that Zayn could see every detailed thought inside of his mind throwing itself at that wall.

“I know that you’re stronger than anybody in this room.” He told him, gesturing to the kids sitting in silence, watching the boy’s carefully. “I know that you’ve gone through a lot of pain, I can see it in your eyes.”

Niall stood up instantly then, his chair flipping back behind him, with clenched fists, his eyes burning with rage and his body on full defense. Some of the kids gasped, some looked appalled yet Zayn merely closed his eyes gently for a moment and reopened them after he took a deep breath, and Niall really fucking hated how clam he looked.

“Shut up, you don’t know anything that I’ve been through!” Niall screamed, and Zayn shrugged his shoulders, folding his arms over his chest now, watching as the blonde spat angry words and clenched his teeth at him.

“Maybe I don’t know exactly what you’ve been going through, but I understand you.”

“Your parents never loved you in the first place how do you even know it’s the same?!” Niall snapped, and everyone’s eyes went wide around them, still Zayn just stared at him, his words not phasing him in the slightest, but Miss Sanders was having none of it and stood up herself now, seeing how the boy was becoming a danger to the others around him as his anger was swallowing him whole.

“Okay Niall, that was uncalled for and rude. Apologize.”

“Why should he apologize for speaking the truth?” Zayn questioned her then, and he did not sound hurt at all. Niall could feel his tears welling in his eyes as Zayn began to agree with the awful things he had just said. “It’s true my parents never wanted me, and it must be awful to lose ones that truly adore you.” Niall completely lost it when Zayn’s sympathetic eyes met with his once again. “So you’re right, I don’t know what it’s like, but I do envy you.”

Niall quickly grabbed his bag then and was running his way out of that room as fast as possible. His heart was aching with every tear that was escaping down his face. He didn’t look back and he didn’t want to as he slammed that stupid yellow door open once again, this time leaving for good.

“Niall where are you going?” He could hear the woman yell, but he ignored her, throwing his bag over his shoulder. He didn’t care that this stupid shit was mandatory. He wasn’t going to stay with that bastard in there, ripping him a new hole in his heart every time he stared at him. He wasn’t going to come back at all.

This was exactly opposite of everything he had been trying to keep down his entire life. He wasn’t one to cry or feel sorry for himself. He never spoke about his parents. He rarely talked about life at all, but in there, as he was torn through by Zayn’s piercing eyes, he couldn’t handle it, because he knew he could see right through him, and he couldn’t understand how.

And now as he heard those forsaken footsteps behind him a few more tears squeezed past his eyes. He felt a reassuring hand placed on his shoulder, but he instantly jerked away, turning around to see Zayn, a little winded from running after him, and a frown prominent on his face.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” He apologized instantly, but Niall just shook his head, trying to back away from him. He didn’t need this right now. He was trying to piece himself back together before he completely shattered, and more of Zayn telling him how he really felt which he tried to keep secret wasn’t going to help at all.

“Leave me alone- just- leave me alone.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Zayn grabbed onto his arm then, stopping him from running away any farther, and Niall saw those stupid pretty eyes of his connect with his once again, but this time it was a little more embarrassing since his were red rimmed and shining with tears.

“What the fuck do you want from me.” He questioned desperately, but Zayn’s frown deepened and he shook his head gingerly.

“I don’t want anything from you.”

“Then why are you doing this to me? Why do you care at all?” Niall asked, his voice cracking as more tears slipped past his eyes.

“Because I can see the way you hurt inside, and honestly I don’t like it.” Zayn told him, and Niall felt his tears sliding down his cheeks, and Zayn‘s fingers came up gently to brush them away, and this time he didn’t jerk away. “This is the first time you’ve cried in a while isn’t it?”

“Fuck off and leave me alone.” He tried to pull himself out of his grip then, because once again Zayn knew and it made Niall’s heart ache, but he wouldn’t let him go.

“I don’t want to leave you alone.” He said, where now he was sounding desperate, and Niall’s breath hitched in his throat as Zayn’s gentle fingers quickly tucked underneath his chin, and his face was now ever so close that Niall couldn’t seem to remember how to breathe. “You have another bruise on your face since last week too.” He examined, and Niall blushed, and slapped his hand away softly.

“So?”

“So I know what abuse it, and it’s happening to you isn’t it?” He questioned, and Niall bit his lip and could feel those feelings making their way into his chest. He shook himself away from Zayn, and gripped the back of his neck. Everything was overwhelming, and his insides were twisting and turning.

“Fuck, this doesn’t make any sense.” Niall cried out, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

“What doesn’t?” Zayn questioned instantly, stepping closer to the broken blonde once again.

“Why you’re talking to me, why you’re even speaking to me, why you care at all is beyond belief.” Niall sighed deeply, his heart starting to betray him letting those feelings seep into him.

“You’re the first one I’ve met in a while who hurts but hides it so well.” He observed, but Niall rolled his eyes. “I feel like you need someone.”

“Who isn’t hurting? Every single one of those kids back there is hurting just as much as I am.” Niall pointed back towards the group session, but was Zayn was already shaking his head. Niall was getting angry again. “Why am I any different?!”

“I don’t think they are.” He challenged, “And they don’t intrigue me like you do.”

Niall blushed again as he felt his cheeks rising in temperature.

“And how do you know?”

“They trust and love, unlike you.” He told him, and this time Niall felt his insides snap again.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You surround yourself with a barrier and close yourself off to the world, Niall.” Niall’s heart beat was racing, as the truth behind Zayn’s words were running through him, stabbing him right through his chest. “You’re afraid that if you get close to someone they’ll be taken away from you.”

And Niall could feel everything crashing down on him. Because everything that he had tried to get rid of and everything he had tried to hide was now being placed right in the open for Zayn to see. He could see the way Niall wept inside. He noticed the pain he endured when no one else even took a second glance. It was those feelings he had tried to suppress which were being wrung out of him by Zayn.

No one else seemed to care about him, but Zayn did in every single way. No one cared to bother with him, but Zayn made sure to make it known that he did care. And Niall couldn’t care back for him, because everyone he once cared for had something awful happen to them, and they were ripped away, stripped from Niall’s life, which would leave another hole he would have to patch up.

“They always are.” He whispered, wiping away the tears covering his rosy cheeks, and Zayn smiled now, seeing the boy becoming soft and gentle, his barrier diminishing becoming even more vulnerable. “Ever since I was little, everybody I’ve ever loved has been taken away from me. I don’t want it to happen anymore.” He cried,

“That’s not a guarantee, and being lonely doesn’t help you either Niall.” Zayn promised him then, smiling at the boy trying to make a grin come to his own lips, because that frown was now present on the cute boy’s face for too long now.

He stepped forward, seeing Niall wiping away the last of his tears, and carefully held out his hand to the boy who was now just staring at it like something he had never seen before.

“Do you want to go out to lunch together?” He asked, and chuckled when Niall just blinked back at him like he had just spoken to him in some foreign language he couldn’t understand.

“What?”

“I’m asking you if you want to go out to eat with me, you know like eating food, anything you’d like. You may even call it our first date if you want.” Zayn winked at him then, and Niall felt his blush burning his cheeks, and he knew Zayn could see the apprehensive look in his eyes, but his smile was soft and kind “You can trust me.”

Niall bit his lip, and hesitated for a slight moment, but maybe- well maybe he could trust Zayn. Maybe this time, Zayn will show him that not everything will hurt like it used to. Maybe the two of them can escape their pasts forever, and start something new.

“Okay.”

He gently reached out his hand, and their fingers intertwined. Zayn squeezed his hand tight, bringing him in close, with that smile he had seen upon his face the first day he had met him, and this time, the blonde boy had given one right back, and in that moment, Niall hadn’t felt more happiness than he had in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! 
> 
> Also Follow me on Tumblr !
> 
> http://ziallshippingislife.tumblr.com/


End file.
